Race Wars and S'mores
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Jackie is enjoying her first Race Wars with the family and Vince gets drawn into a bet. *Sequel to Ballet & Cars* [Slash]


**A/N: The sequel to "Ballet and Cars." It just so happened that I finished this on Paul's birthday as well, so... Happy Birthday Paul Walker. You're missed.**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Look Uncle V!" Jackie chirped from her perch on top of Vince's shoulders. The pair were watching the drag races and the little one had spotted a fire engine red Camaro pulling up to the line of the runway. The old abandoned military installation out the desert was the perfect staging ground for Race Wars.<p>

"Really Munchkin?" Vince asked, tilting his head to look at her. "Sometimes I question your taste in cars."

Jackie bopped him on top of the head. "Hey! It's a good car!" she argued.

"You mean my car is better, right?"

"Well of course it is Uncle V," she placated. "No one can beat our team!"

"That's my girl." She gave him a high five when he offered his hand.

Dom and Brian wandered over, smiling at the pair. "Having fun Angel?" Dom asked.

"Yup!" She looked back towards their camp to see the Charger and Skyline had both been pulled out front. "Are you gonna race now?" she asked excitedly.

Brian nodded, smiling as he asked, "Are you gonna cheer for us?"

"Of course! I know you'll win Daddy!"

Dom feigned hurt at that, putting his hand over his heart. "I feel the love Angel."

"But it's true Papa. Me and Daddy fixed the NOS timing and-"

Brian covered his daughter's mouth. "That's supposed to be a secret," he reminded in a stage whisper.

Jackie blushed and ducked her head, whispering back, "Sorry." Brian ruffled her dark hair, watching as her blue eyes that matched his own twinkled with excitement.

Vince spoke up then, "Well I for one think Dom will win. Whaddaya say to a bet Munchkin? When your Papa wins, you have to help me wash my car after Race Wars. It's bound to be covered in mud and dirt before the end of it."

"Okay." Her smile was sweet as she said, "If Daddy wins then you have to take me to ballet."

Vince cringed, looking at Dom. "You better not lose Dom," he threatened with a hard look, "I swear to God."

Dom's mischievous look was in no way comforting. "Come on," Brian encouraged his husband, "Lets get going."

Jackie leaned down to give each of them a kiss. "For luck!" she declared.

"Thanks Sweet Pea," Brian replied. "Be sure to watch us now."

Of course the whole team wandered over to stand with them, wanting to watch the race as much as Vince and Jackie did. It was a neck and neck heat, something not entirely unexpected. However Vince knew that in the end game was where Dom shined and _that _was where he'd beat Brian.

Except that wasn't what happened. When Dom hit his NOS, Vince's jaw dropped. "What?! No… It's too early!" Not a few seconds later and Brian hit his own, surging ahead of the Charger to take the win.

Jackie was cheering on his shoulders, as was the rest of the team. The little girl made grabby hands at Mia, asking to be set down. Naturally the woman who'd given birth to her so Brian and Dom could have a child of their own obliged.

As the pair of cars returned, Jackie rushed to greet her parents. "You did it!" she gushed to Brian. The blonde wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tightly. When Dom approached she wiggled out of his grasp to give her other father a hug as well. "Good job Papa!"

"Thanks baby girl." Dom smiled over at his husband, pulling him into his arms and kissing him. "Congrats Bri. You finally did it."

Vince glowered at his best friend. "You did that on purpose!"

"Oh quit yer bitchin'," Letty replied, bumping their hips together. "So the Buster finally won. It was bound to happen sometime. Not like ya had money on the thing." Vince snorted, scowl turning on her then.

"Seriously?" Leon asked. "You bet on this?"

"That sucks man," Jesse added. "How much you out?"

Vince only grumbled under his breath, looking away from them. He looked down when a small hand slipped into his. Meeting a pair of doe-like icy blue eyes, Jackie gave him a sweet smile. "Ballet's next Wednesday Uncle V."

All Dom and Brian could do was laugh, patting him on the back and shoulder respectively as they passed by to return to their camp. Of course they still heard Vince's begrudging reply that he'd remember.

Later that night found the whole team sitting around a campfire. While the other racers there partied with loud music and booze, Team Toretto found themselves in a much more peaceful setting than was usual for them. Jackie sat snuggled between her parents while they all toasted marshmallows for s'mores.

When Brian polished off his latest prize he noticed Dom smiling at him fondly. "What?" he asked.

"Got a bit of chocolate…" Dom leaned in, swiping his tongue across the corner of his mouth before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. "...there."

"PDA!" Jackie declared, muffled with her mouth full of s'more.

The team could only laugh, enjoying the evening and the family being all together. This would be a Race Wars to remember.

And as promised, the following week Vince reluctantly took Jackie to her ballet lesson. He sat in the corner, giving off his best menacing appearance to keep the mothers at bay. He'd never been more happy when class had been dismissed and he took up his niece's dance bag. "Back to the garage?" he asked her, barely keeping the desperation from his voice.

Jackie smiled up at him, taking his hand as they left the studio. "Yeah Uncle V… I think that's more where you belong anyway."

"You can say that again Munchkin."

/End


End file.
